This invention relates to cargo container locks.
Heretofore numerous methods have been developed for locking stacked cargo containers together in order to prevent shifting and falling down during transportation on ships, railroads or trucks. None of these methods have heretofore proved to be ideal. Workmen have had to climb up the containers so as to put locking equipment in place; loose twist locks and pin locks were used; loose gear got lost, and considerable manpower time was required in this dangerous work. This situation therefore has been for a long time in need of an improvement.